Psycho Metropolis
by TheyAteMeAlive
Summary: It's been 7 months since the destruction of Unit 1. With a hit still over Kougami's head, they've been left in charge to find and execute him. When things do go as planned, will the once entrusted secrets Sybil kept unravel and spur further chaos? Or will it introduce an era of regression? Truths apart are also revealed, and the supposed dead are talking. There will be blood. AU.


**A/N: **

So I don't know how I'm going to evolve this story. In truth, there is a plot, rather AU, but then I thought of instead submitting shorts instead. Depends on how you readers end up feeling about it.

Please R&R and I apologize if my writing confuses you or if I make any grammatical errors.

**P.S-** The original spelling for Kogami is Kougami.

_Summary: It's been 7 months since the destruction of Unit 1. With a hit still over Kougami's head, they've been left in charge to find and execute him. When things do go as planned, will the once entrusted secrets Sybil kept unravel and spur further chaos? Or will it introduce an era of regression? Truths apart are also revealed, and the supposed dead are talking. There will be blood. ._

Just a kind reminder- this takes place after the series 1 finale. So there are many **spoilers**.

* * *

He lowered the gun he held in his hand, eyes narrow, a solemn smile on his lips, as his face turned downcast, looking but not seeing the dark glossy tile at his dress shoes.

The other man standing before him a few feet away with a small smile, as if either expecting this outcome or having already accepted his fate, looked towards the defeated man, hands still in his dress slack pockets, cigarette loosely held in between his lips. "I'm surprised you didn't shoot…" He admitted, glancing towards the gun held without a vice grip and slouched shoulders, as if too much a burden to hold for much longer.

Downcast eyes rose, looking past long growing bangs, parted in their usual style. He didn't ask or motion for the other to continue, or rather, explain what he meant, because wasn't it obvious- wasn't it all obvious, as to why he didn't even intend on shooting at all? Or maybe he did, but just no longer found the strength he had once held close to his ambitions.

The other, taller man reached up for his cigarette, blowing out more smoke that managed to linger at the roof of his mouth. "So did you point that gun at me to test my psycho-pass? I assume you already thought it must have skyrocketed after killing Makishima." Kougami explained. "But then again, the hue and count actually lowers if one strikes with the intent of self-defense." Though anyone who witnessed the execution would have been able to see that it was only Kougami who was armed. "We can argue till you die that my decision was reckless and selfish. That killing someone is wrong. But your detector just stated otherwise, didn't it, Ginoza?"

Said man slowly stood upright, hand holding the gun resting at his side, as he stared into the eyes of his former partner and enforcer. "If you knew that the Sybil System would lower your psycho-pass, then why did you run?"

Kougami tilted his head lightly, observing his friends glare, a frown on his lips, disappointed. "You know, for your intellect, you're rather narrow minded." He bluntly stated, ignoring the scoff his friend made at the insult. "Isn't it obvious? Sybil is rigged. Otherwise, you would be standing here under your own decision as a detective, rather than a leashed Enforcer."

Gritting his teeth, Ginoza took a step forward. "Sybil isn't rigged. It based it's decision for my potential after I had witnessed the events that took place in that damned facility! So stop with your conspiracies and ridiculous ideas! It's time you live in the now Kougami!" He paused, an sudden expression of shock changing his enraged expression after realizing that he was losing his temper. He calmed himself, resigned to just glaring, and spoke slowly with a controlled temper. "Makishima is dead. Your mission is now over. Don't make it any worse on yourself. If the Sybil has decided that you're stable and that your decision was sound, then you won't face execution. You might even be able to rejoin the task force as an Enforcer again."

Kougami tsk'd and turned away, walking towards the coffee table and hunching over the grind the tip of his burned out cigarette against the frame of an ashtray. "Is that what they told you?"

"That's what I think." Ginoza immediately answered. "It's logical-"

"In the eyes of someone who's been kicked down to the ranks of a dog." Kougami interrupted, back facing the other man. "That's what liberal thinking will do to you these days." He muttered to himself, looking towards the ground cigarette longingly.

"You do understand that if you don't leave with me now, in cuffs, willingly, that I'll have to kill you." Ginoza calmly explained, though a light hint of panic could be heard in his tone.

Kougami turned halfway, a forced smile on his lips, amused but not entirely so. "Says who? Under whose order? That gun? The one controlled by Sybil? Or your own?-"

"Under direct orders from the c-"

"Chief." Kougami interrupted with a sigh. He ran a hand through his messy spiked hair, eyes closed as he faced the ceiling. "Really, Ginoza, you disappoint me. The chief's partially responsible for your role now, you realize that, right?"

But instead of remain silent or agree, Ginoza shook his head. "It was the Psycho-Pass that decided it. The chief has nothing to do with it."

Kougami opened his eyes, staring off to the ceiling for a moment in thought. He slowly turned to look to the other after a moment of consideration. "Tell me, how much do you really know? About everything?" He asked, with honest curiosity.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Ginoza remained silent.

A frown came to Kougami's lips, looking to the man in regard. "Really, I thought you'd know something by now." He muttered before looking away and walking towards a dresser. "I haven't been on the run, so much as doing my job, investigating the Sybil's network." He paused, opening a drawer, hand rummaging through manila folders and disarrayed papers. "As I had mentioned long before this all went to hell, I reminded you of a call I received from him."

"Him?" Ginoza repeated, though it was mostly rhetorical. He made a disgusted and irritated expression, looking away in disbelief. "Oh, come on Kougami… This is ridiculous. Makishima's dead! You of all people know this, since you pulled the damn trigger! Give this shit a rest already!"

But Kougami made no psychical sign of acknowledgement as he flipped through organized papers in a folder. "He made a comment about the Sybil system. Truth be told, I should have kept him alive for a while longer to question him further. Maybe this would've been settled sooner." He shrugged. "But after what he'd done, after seeing your old man dead, well, what can I say? I didn't really care to spare a serial killing delusional terrorist."

The comment about his father made Ginoza visibly flinch.

"Ah," Kougami turned, file in hand. Pulling out a stack of papers, he rested the folder onto the cabinets surface. He kept his eyes to the stack, regarding them for a moment, before looking up to the other, who's glaring eyes were intensely curious. "Ginoza, I'd suggest you tell your division leader that you're still looking for me. It might be a while."

Looking up from the papers, Ginoza then rose his eyes to questionably stare at the other. But despite this, he rose his arm with the call band, ready to report to Tsunemori. "What are those?" He nodded towards the stack.

Kougami smiled, and after a long pause, nodded towards the sofa. "I'm about to tell you everything you need to know about the Sybil System." He tossed the paper-clipped stack onto the coffee table and turned towards the kitchen as it slid to a curved stop. "I'll prepare some tea as you make the call."

Ginoza stared at the stack for a moment, noting right away that it sprawled with neatly typed paragraphs and imaged demographics, sided with computer codes. This was researched and gathered materials. Whether Kougami had received or typed it up himself was uncertain. He looked towards the kitchens door frame warily, as if making sure the man didn't escape- seeing as to how the kitchen had no other doors or windows. Raising the watch further, he held the gun lightly as he manipulated his grasp to press the devices communication option, immediately contacting Tsunemori.

"**_[Ginoza,]_**" Tsunemori's perked up voice immediately answered, obviously hoping for good news. "**_[Are you alright? What's your status?… Did you find Ko-… The suspect?]_**"

Ginoza hesitated, but didn't keep himself silent for too long, concerned that the longer the pause, the more suspicion he's arouse. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm still searching. To be honest, I see no sign of him, even with your profiling skills. So it might take longer than expected…" He tried to sound disappointed and irate with himself and the situation.

Tsunemori remained silent for a moment, as if testing him. But after a sigh, she responded. "**_[Alright. Don't worry. Take your time. If Kougami was any other dim minded criminal then this search would have ended months ago… Get back to me in three hours. By then we're leaving. I'll look on my end with Mika for the meantime.]_**"

And he didn't really have an option otherwise. An Enforcer always had to have their leader around when out in the public. "Understood." He responded and hung up as she did.

Kougami appeared at the kitchen door frame once he figured it was safe, holding two mugs by their grip. He rose them slightly. "I hope you don't mind cold tea. Couldn't turn on the kettle to avoid making sound. It's iced vanilla honey chamomile with some milk." He casually explained as he walked towards the sofa, resting the mugs on the coffee table, the aroma strong and pleasant. "I was gonna add in some white wine, like your dad once taught me. Tastes good. But," He paused, taking a seat in the armchair facing the sofa. "I think you'd prefer a clear head." He added, staring at the stack as he sipped from his mug, sighing out in satisfaction.

For a moment, Ginoza stood silent, observing, suspicious. Even the childish drink seemed like a potentially drugged weapon. After another long moment of silence, he finally holstered up his gun, allowing his suit coat and divisions jacket to drape over it, but paused as his arms lowered when Kougami held out a hand.

"Could you leave that outside? I don't trust those things, even when they're shut off." He calmly asked, noticing how ridiculous he might have sounded judging by Ginoza's expression.

Despite this, Ginoza undid the holder, held it up for Kougami to see that the accessory still held the gun. As an extra measure, he draped the belt over the sofas back as he undid his communication watch, leaving the Enforcer jewelry in place. He then walked to the balcony, opened the glass door, rested the tools onto the slab of concrete that was the ground, and, taking a step back into the run down shady vintage apartment, slid the glass door shut. He stared out the glass for a moment, scanning the run down seemingly ancient world outside of the world that existed more than a century ago. "We have three hours." He finally stated.

Kougami shifted in his seat, leaning towards the table as he set his mug down and unclipped the stack. "That's enough time."

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:** Mika's the newbie from that traditional all girls school academy by the way, not an OC.

As I mentioned before, there is a plot, it's AU, but I'm debating on whether establishing this as continuous or in short segments. The difference would be that the first would be like a normal story, consisting of chapters connecting in flow- like a normal story. Meanwhile, the shorts would mean rather unattached, sometimes unrelated, but still connected. To be honest, the former sounds more appealing.

Please tell me what you think so far. Chapter 1 is already done (this is a prologue), and I'm hesitant.


End file.
